Tough Love
by Soaring557
Summary: Draco Malfoy gets disowned by his father and is forced into finding a job. What happens when his new job is next to none other then Hermione Granger? Read to find out. Dramione! (I'm really bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction ever, so don't expect it to be perfect. Also, I had a friend beta this for me so huge thanks to her. I am looking for a consistent beta, so if you would like to volunteer, just leave a review saying you would like to beta and I will get back to you. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the amazing JK Rowling does. So don't sue me. With that being said, here's the chapter. I hope you like it! **

**Chapter 1**

Hermione brushed her hair to the side as she sat down at the round table in her flat that she shared with her fiancé, Ron. She yawned and glanced up at the clock hanging on the pale yellow walls of her kitchen.

"7:30?" Hermione yelped. "I'm going to be late!" She dashed to her bedroom and began sifting through her clothes to find something suitable to wear to work when she noticed a figure sitting on her bed. The person had flaming red hair, red and gold robes and a very serious look on his face.

"Ron?" Hermione asked cautiously. "I thought the Cannons had an early practice today. Shouldn't you be there?" Hermione continued, referring to the Quidditch team Ron played for, the Chudley Cannons.

"Well, I _would_ be there…" Ron said, cutting off his sentence.

"Why aren't you there?" Hermione persisted.

"Hermione, this isn't working." Ron stated.

"Whats not working? Why aren't you at Quiddich practice?" Hermione began to feel skeptical of Ron's unusual behavior.

"No, you don't understand," Ron said. "Hermione, I can't marry you" Hermione's head popped up.

"Excuse me?" Hermione's face had twisted with anger, hurt and curiosity all at once.

"You heard me"

"So you're not going to give me a reason or an explanation or anything at all?" Hermione was surprised she managed to get more than two words out of her mouth. She had hoped it had been a dream. Now she knew better. This was really happening. Ron was breaking their engagement without warning or even a reason! Ron shook his head no; he was not going to give a reason.

"Get out," Hermione growled at Ron as she struggled not to break down in front of Ron. Ron's head tilted to the left, clearly confused.

"Get out or I'll hex you to the next century," Hermione repeated fiercely. Ron raised his wand in the air and as he did so, all of the items that belonged to him flew out of the flat with Ron in their wake._ I guess I won't be going to work today_, Hermione thought as the tears began to fall. She plopped down in her bed and she could feel a heavy stream of tears falling quickly down her cheeks. Hermione's entire day was a disaster. Throughout the morning she has chowed through two cartons of ice cream she didn't know she had and laid in her bed crying more tears then she thought possible. Hermione spent the rest of the day watching Muggle romance films and wishing all of the characters were her, happily in love. After nibbling on the last of the ice cream for dinner, she fell into fitful, dreamless sleep.

Hermione was awoken by the loud buzzing of her alarm clock from her bedside table. She turned off her alarm and was about to doze off when she remembered that today was not like the last, but a work day. She stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom where she took a quick shower and dried her hair. Next, she walked towards the closet to pick something to wear for work. She opted for a knee-length tan colored skirt and a black shirt. Her ballet flats were plain black to match the shirt. Hermione, then, dragged herself to the bathroom where she quickly ran a brush through her hair and tied it up in a tight bun that Professor McGonagall would be envious of. She examined her eyes in the bathroom mirror. They were red and puffy from crying the night before. After she had concluded that there was nothing that could be done to make them look less red and puffy, Hermione made her way towards the kitchen to make herself a bowl of cereal and then apperated to the Ministry of Magic.

A faint pop was heard as she apperated to the Ministry. She then walked briskly toward the lift that would carry her to her department, The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Hermione hoped that the news that the Chudley Cannons keeper broke their engagement hadn't gotten out yet. As she neared her office, her assistant, Charlotte Hamilton rushed up to her.

"Hey Charlotte. Do I have any messages or jobs to do?" Hermione asked. She tried to sound upbeat, despite the fact that she felt anything but.

"You have two owls on your desk; I think one is the Daily Prophet. Also, you have a task that involves some mad person who used magic on a muggle." Charlotte said quickly to her boss.

"Alright I'll see to it immediately. Thank you" Hermione started toward the door to her office.

"Hermione? Have you been crying?" Charlotte asked quietly.

"No Charlotte. Why would you think that?" Hermione sighed. _Well, it was worth a try,_ She thought.

"Well…" Charlotte started, clearly nervous. She shrugged her shoulders and walked away. When Hermione walked into her office, she spotted a beautiful white, snowy owl sitting on her desk along with a dusty brown Ministry owned-owl carrying the Daily Prophet. She paid the brown owl five bronze Knuts, untied the paper from his leg and set it on her desk. She then looked towards the next owl that she recognized as her friend Harry's owl, Honor. When she went to retrieve the letter however, she noticed it was from not Harry, but his girlfriend, Ginny, who happened to be Hermione's ex-fiancé Ron's sister and her best friend. Hermione gave the owl a treat and began to read the letter.

_Hermione,_

_I know I cannot even try to apologize for Ron's behavior. I can't_

_even believe he would be selfish enough to break your engagement._

_Lately he has been only thinking of himself and no one can do anything_

_about it. Maybe the fame of being a professional Quidditch player_

_is getting to his head; I couldn't even begin to say. If it's any help, Mum_

_and Dad have pretty much disowned him for hurting you. Fred and George_

_are furious as well and put some of their mad exploding inventions_

_under Ron's pillow. It took Mum all of yesterday afternoon to get_

_his head back to its normal size. I hope you are feeling better_

_then I bet you were yesterday and Harry and I wish you_

_our best._

_With Love,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. You are welcome to come by mine and Harry's house anytime._

Hermione smiled. She could always count on Ginny to cheer her up. She stretched her hand across her desk, scrambling to find a piece of parchment to write a reply on. With her search successful, Hermione grabbed a quill and ink and began to write a reply.

_Ginny,_

_Thank you so much for your kind letter. It really cheered me up. _

_I might accept your offer and come over to Grimmauld Place later today after work._

_Yesterday was horrible. I sat on the sofa watching television and eating ice cream. _

_In another circumstance that would be a good day for me, but not yesterday._

_I bet it must've been hilarious to see Ron with an abnormal sized head. Thank you again for your_

_letter._

_Take care,_

_Hermione_

Hermione called one of the Ministry owls to her office attached the letter to its left leg and the owl set off. She watched until the owl had flown out of sight before sitting down at her desk to begin her long day of work.

Hermione pulled out a folder that Charlotte had stuck on her desk. The letter consisted of the files of the wizard who used magic on a muggle. She opened the folder and glanced at the mug shot. What she saw made her mouth drop open in horror.

The picture was of a certain red head who Hermione knew all too well. The face of Ron Weasely was staring up at her. Hermione scanned the page looking for the list of felonies. According to the file, Ron had used the _Sectumsempra_ spell on a muggle. This spell could inflict terrible wounds on the receiver and was one of the worst spells you could use on someone as the result is very painful and almost impossible to heal. The felony was dated to the day before. Had Ron regretted what he had done and took his anger out on a muggle?

Hermione's next thought was whether the muggle was alright or not. If not dead, she (the statistics conveyed her as a female) was defiantly in St. Mungos. Hermione decided to pay St. Mungos a visit immediately. Hermione stuck the file in her purse and made her way toward the door. The door to her office creaked open and Hermione stepped out. Hermione turned left and spied Charlotte making her way over to Hermione.

"Hi Charlotte," Hermione started.

"Hello Hermione. Is there anything I can help you with?" Charlotte asked kindly.

"No, not right now," Hermione responded, "but I'm going to St. Mungos for my case. I need to interrogate a victim of Sectumsempra,"

"Okay. See you later," Said Charlotte as she walked off. Hermione turned towards the elevator and stepped in.

"Level 1. Lobby," The elevator said mechanically. Hermione strolled towards the fireplace, stepped in and flooed to St. Mungos. She appeared in the lobby of the hospital and headed towards the visitors desk. The volunteer at the desk looked up.

"Can I help you?" the volunteer asked.

"Yes, I'm here to see…" Hermione scanned the page of felonies for a name. "Sarah Mack,"

"Relation?" the volunteer asked, bored.

"Um," Hermione's brain went into action as she decided what exactly her relation was. "Interrogator?"

"Good enough," the woman said as she led Hermione down the pristine halls of the hospital.

"Room D34 on the right. Please remember to push the button outside of the door before you go in. And I will warn you, she's in a bit of a hysteria" said the volunteer warningly. Hermione tilted her head to the side questionably and strolled calmly into the white hospital room.

The sight of the victim was to be expected. Sarah was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. Her body was stiff and unmoving and the deep gashes in her face and hands revealed that the patient had been treated recently. Hermione wondered what the hospital volunteer had meant by 'hysteria'. Her question was answered when Sarah began to squirm violently, as if in pain. Sarah let out one blood-curdling scream after another and was shaking uncontrollably. The pain Sarah seemed to be in was so great, Hermione could feel it even though it wasn't happening to her. As quickly as it started, the pain subsided and Sarah instantly calmed. _So this is what the woman meant by 'hysteria', _Hermione thought, as her hands began to sweat, nervously. Hermione left the room, knowing that Sarah was not prepared to answer any questions Hermione might have.

As Hermione was leaving the white hospital room, she ran into the volunteer who had shown her in.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Hermione asked cautiously of the volunteer.

"Yes," the woman asked, dully.

"Why is Sarah acting like that? It's as if she's possessed," Hermione continued.

" Some of the doctors believe that Sarah has had another curse put on her that makes her relive the trauma in her mind over and over again until it the curse is broken," The volunteer explained. Hermione stared at the volunteer, dumfounded. She had never heard of such a curse. Hermione dragged herself out of her thoughts, unwillingly.

"Thank you for your time," Hermione said as she turned around and strolled out of the hospital.

**So, I hope everyone liked it. If you see any obvious grammatical errors or it doesn't flow correctly, please let me know and I will fix it. Again, I am looking for a consistent beta. If you would like to beta, leave a review and I will get back to you. **

**Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. **

**Please review! **

**-Soaring 557**


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be busy writing a 8th book, not writing fanfictions. I do, however, own Sarah, Charlotte and the plot. Enjoy!**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here is next next chapter on Tough Love. I will probably be posting on Thursdays, so I hope that stays consistent. I do want to mention a few thing, though. First, I kept Fred alive. Where I am in writing this story, I don't think he will have a big part, or whether he will come up at all. But we will see. Secondly, this is a post- Hogwarts story, so I will have a lot of original characters. Ok enough from me. On with the story! **

**Chapter 2:**

Hermione made her way out of the hospital. As she walked, she passed many hospital beds and wizards who had suffered injuries severe enough to land in the hospital. She passed one patient with leaves growing a foot out of his ears and a witch who was sporting large, green boils leaking pus. Hermione saw none of this though. Her thoughts were on Sarah and the condition that she was in. _Will she recover? The healers must know a way to mend her. I have _never _seen anything like that! _These thoughts plagued Hermione as she walked blindly out of St. Mungos.

Hermione quickened her pace as she left the hospital and entered muggle London. She made her way to the nearest alleyway so she could apperate to the Ministry.

XXX

A faint pop was heard as Hermione entered the apperation point at the Ministry of Magic. She made her way to her office, heels clicking against the marble floors. When Hermione entered her office, she saw a slim, redhead sitting in the chair behind her desk.

"Charlotte? What are you doing?" Hermione asked suspicious, intrigued as to why her assistant was sitting in her chair.

"Oh, I'm sorry for startling you! I was just waiting for you to come back from St. Mungos," Charlotte replied.

"Well here I am," Hermione smiled. "Did you need anything?"

"I was wondering what you were going to do with the offender. The person who used magic on a Muggle."

"Oh," Hermione mused, thoughtfully. "I haven't thought about it. We will have to do a trial. The courtrooms are booked until next week so the trial cannot be held until then. I'll get permission from a higher authority to keep the offender in Azkaban until the date of the trial. Who knows what mayhem he can cause in that amount of time?"

"That's smart. If you would like, I will owl the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement explaining your predicament and proposition," Charlotte offered kindly.

"Thank you so much, Charlotte," Hermione said as she jotted down her letter. "With any luck, I'll have the perpetrator in Azkaban tomorrow," Hermione smiled.

"Well I'll take this letter to him right away," Charlotte said, standing up and walking out, letter in hand.

"Thank you," Hermione replied. "I'm leaving for today. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Toodles!" Charlotte said as she walked out of the room. Hermione began to organize her papers, getting ready to leave and only then did she remember Ginny had invited her over for dinner. Sighing, she left her organizing as it was, collected her workbag and left her office.

After returning to her flat and changing in to more comfortable clothes, Hermione apperated to 12 Grimmauld Place. She rapped lightly on the door. Ginny opened the door with excitement and ushered Hermione into the large house, wordlessly. Hermione followed Ginny into the large kitchen and plopped down on the bench at the long table.

"Would you like some tea?" Ginny offered.

"Oh, sure" Hermione replied. Ginny concocted the tea with her wand and quickly set in in front of Hermione and poured herself a cup, as she sat down of the bench opposite of Hermione.

"So, how are you?" Ginny asked, concerned for her best friend's wellbeing.

"Much better then yesterday. You should have seen me… I was crying all day, and eating ice cream, while watching ridiculous soap operas," Hermione said bitterly. Ginny gave her a look. Before Hermione could comprehend what it meant, Ginny moved onto another topic.

"Ron returned to the Burrow at around 3 o'clock. We all thought his Quiddich practice had ran late. I wonder what he had been doing…" Ginny trailed off.

"I don't know… All I know is that he cursed an unfortunate Muggle." At the sight of Ginny's widened eyes, Hermione gave her a lengthy explanation of what she had learned that morning at work. Ginny stared at Hermione, in complete shock.

"Ron dumped you and used Sectumsempra on a Muggle?" Ginny asked to clarify. "But you have it under control, right?"

"That's right. If my boss agrees, Ron will be in jail by tomorrow."

"I cannot believe that this is happening... How could he do that to someone?" Ginny said quietly, her eyes downcast.

"I honestly don't know, Ginny. Sometimes people do crazy things on impulse. All we can do is guess, at this point." Hermione said.

"Do you know the spell that was used on the muggle that makes her relive the incident?" Ginny asked.

"No, I don't. This house has a large library right? Maybe we could look there," Hermione suggested.

"Sure, let's go," Both girls rushed off to the library, picking Harry up and explaining the problem to him along the way.

"Wait, hold on. What happened, exactly?" Harry stopped the girls in their tracks.

"Harry, we just told you." Ginny said to him, annoyed.

"Yeah. He used _Sectumsempra_ and another curse on a muggle because… Well I don't have an albeit yet." Hermione admitted.

"And you expect me to just go along with this? Ron and I have been best friends since first year! Did you ever stop to think that maybe you are taking this to an extreme level because you are mad at Ron for breaking up with you?" Harry asked Hermione seriously.

"Oh course not, Harry! I would never let my emotions take control of me like that. Ron _did_ curse that girl! I'm not being extreme!" Hermione argued, her voice rising.

"How do you even know what happened? Do you have any solid proof?" Harry asked her.

"Yes. An unnamed Auror saw it happen." Hermione said defensively.

"_That's_ your proof? The Hermione I know would never settle for that!" Harry said, exasperated.

"That is irrelevant! Can you just help us look through the library?" Hermione asked, fed up that he wouldn't help her look.

"Fine. But that doesn't mean I agree with arresting Ron. He could be innocent, for all we know." Harry pointed out.

"He's not innocent Harry, that much I know. The _Muggle_ patient is in _St. Mungos_ because of him! She didn't _Sectumsempra_ herself. But thank you for all your help." Hermione snarled, but she knew that she shouldn't be upset. Harry had always taken Ron's side.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Harry asked.

"Any spell that would make you relive a traumatic event in your life," Hermione replied. Once they got to the library, Hermione grabbed a stack of books and set them on that table.

"I found something!" Ginny called out. "This book is called 'A Young Death Eaters Guide to Rare Spells'. It has a section that says '_Clamatis'_ is a spell that you can use if you want to put someone under a curse that makes them relive the last 5 minutes since the spell was cast until the spell is reversed. The way to reverse it is using the spell '_Mitigandea,'_" she read. Harry and Hermione rushed over and read the excerpt over her shoulder.

"This is exactly what we are looking for!" Hermione said, joyously. "But one question, how did Ron know this spell? It's in a book filled with dark magic. Spells Death Eaters enjoy to use," The question hung over the trio like fog.

"Maybe he read the book?" Ginny asked slowly.

"Not likely, Gin. When has Ron ever read a book? And besides, look at the title. It's a book solely written for Death Eaters. This type of book would not catch Ron's attention." Harry countered.

"That's true…" Hermione said nervously. "So we have the reason to incriminate him. We know that he was seen by an unnamed Auror but the Auror didn't catch the spells Ron used, other than Sectumsempra. The victim of his spells is currently in St. Mungos. Me, you and Ginny have found the spell he used and the counter spell. I have just gotten permission from the Head of my department to arrest him tomorrow and hold him until the trial on August 28th, 10 days from now."

"Right. Thank you for briefing us Hermione, because we really had no idea what was going on." Ginny said, sarcastically. Hermione laughed. She stood from the high-backed chair she was sitting in, grabbed the book with the important spell and left the library with her friends.

As they neared the front door of the House of Black, Hermione mentioned she had some paper work to do and slipped out the door with 'A Young Death Eaters Guide to Rare Spells' in her hand.

"Bye, 'Mione," Harry and Ginny chorused as she left.

When Hermione awoke the next morning, the sun was just peeking over the horizon. She smiled at the new day but immediately frowned when she remembered what today was. The day she is to arrest Ron. After the remembrance of this information, Hermione unwillingly dragged herself out of bed, suddenly exhausted, got dressed for work and ate breakfast.

With her morning routine completed, Hermione apperated to the Ministry. She appeared at the apperation point in the Ministry and sauntered into her office. Charlotte stood outside the door waiting for her.

"Hermione!" Charlotte said, ecstatic. "We get to arrest the person who did magic on a muggle today! I've never arrested anyone before!"

"Charlotte, calm down. First of all, arresting someone is not good," Hermione started. "Second of all, the head of law enforcement didn't give you permission to come, sadly. I could use as much help as I can…"

"Why do you need help?" Charlotte questioned.

"Because the perpetrator is my ex-fiancé," Hermione said quietly, through the oncoming tears.

"Oh, Hermione, I didn't know. I saw the ring was gone but I didn't want to pry. I'm so sorry."

"That's okay, Charlotte. You didn't do anything, curiosity is not a sin." Hermione said, wiping her eyes. "I'm going to have to show up at his house, with Aurors. I've known his family since I started at Hogwarts and I've stayed at his house almost every summer. To show up at his house to arrest him will be the hardest thing I have ever done."

"Oh my gosh, Hermione, I feel horrible now! I didn't realize how hard this was for you!" Charlotte said in reply to her story.

"Let's just get it over with. Since you have to stay here, do you mind getting started on my next case? I'd appreciate it."

"No problem. I'll give you a report later."

"Thank you. Bye."

"Bye." Hermione turned and headed towards the Aurors office's where she was to pick up two Aurors who had been assigned the job of coming with her. She stepped into the elevator that would carry her to the Aurors offices.

"Level 2, Auror Office's." The elevator said mechanically. Hermione stepped out of the elevator, cautiously and looked for the two Aurors. The first pair she saw was an old friend, Neville Longbottom with someone she didn't recognize. She strolled over.

"Hi Neville. I didn't know you were an Auror," Hermione said.

"I am. I was told that Virginia and I were supposed to help you arrest someone. Who are you arresting?" Neville asked. Hermione looked nervous.

"Ron. Ron Weasley," Hermione frowned at herself for mentioning her ex-fiancés name.

"Really? What did he do?" Neville questioned.

"He used Sectumsempra on a Muggle. We need to act professional. It will make the process go much smoother," Hermione said as she thought of what Mrs. Weasley's face would look like when she showed up to take Ron away. This thought made Hermione tear up because she loved Mrs. Weasley like a second mother and couldn't even imagine how hard this was going to be for her.

"Well then let's go," Neville said. "Oh, by the way, this is Virginia Chapman."

"Hello, Virginia. Ready to go?" Hermione asked.

"Ready," Neville and Virginia chorused. They popped out of sight.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.

The trio appeared in front of the Weasley home. Nicknamed 'The Burrow', the home appeared to be held up by magic (although, it probably was) and looked close to falling over. Hermione rapped loudly on the door. The face of Mrs. Weasley appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, hello Hermione," Mrs. Weasley chirped.

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione acknowledged with a tip of her head. "This is Neville Longbottom and Virginia Chapman. We are here to see Ron Weasley."

"Oh ok. Come right in," Mrs. Weasley said. The trio of officials stepped through the door as Mrs. Weasley called Ron, who was in his bedroom. Everyone waited as Ron was heard thumping down the many stairs in The Burrow. Suddenly Ron appeared in front of the four-some.

"What?" Ron asked rather rudely after seeing Hermione there. Hermione, sensing her time to relay the news, stepped forward. Before Hermione could say anything, Neville, after tripping over an umbrella stand, put a spell on Ron's hands to bind them together, much like muggle handcuffs.

"You are being arrested," Hermione said in an emotionless voice. The room was silent except for Mrs. Weasley's gasp.

**A/N: I hope everyone liked it! Please leave a review telling me what you think. I appreciate constructive criticism so speak up. Thanks for reading!**

**Flames will be doused with water. **

**Please review!**

**-Soaring 557**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that this chapter is late and I will try to get the chapter on time next week. When I started writing this story, I had no idea where it was going, but one of my friends helped me make a plot and it is way better then anything I ever would have done. The genre will change from humor to angst. While there may be a little humor here and there, it won't be frequent. I hope this doesn't bother you and that you continue to read Tough Love.**

**Another note: Reviews make my day. Please review! I'm not begging, i just like reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I'm too lazy to think of something creative to say. Enough from me, ENJOY! **

**Chapter 3:**

"What? Why? I haven't done anything!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, you know exactly what you have done. Sarah Mack in in St. Mungos right now because you can't control your anger." Hermione's façade slipped but she noticed just in time. She heard Mrs. Weasley let out a sniffle, which immediately turned into a sob. Ron remained silent.

"The trial is set for August 28th. The head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has given us permission to hold him in Azkaban until this date so that he is unable to cause any more harm," Virginia explained, in a rare moment of speech.

"May I ask what he did?" Mrs. Weasley asked timidly, halting her tears for a moment.

"Certainly. Ron used the Sectumsempra spell on a muggle. He followed this up with_ clamatis. _This curse makes the receiver relive the last five minutes in their mind until the counter-curse is used. This was witnessed by an unnamed Auror and the receiver is currently reliving getting hit with Sectumsempra until I get there to take the curse off," Hermione explained, a little harsher then she had intended.

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley said, before she broke down once more. Neville and Virginia each grabbed one of Ron's shoulders and lead him out. Once out of the Burrow, the foursome side- along apperated to Azkaban.

XXX

The traditional _pop_ing sound was heard as Hermione, Neville, Virginia and Ron appeared at the front doors of Azkaban. Ron sighed loudly and dramatically when he realized this was it. The front doors of the jail squeaked open as the group stepped inside. The young man at the desk smiled politely you could see that it was just for show. The bags under his eyes gave away the misery that he was poorly attempting to hide.

"I will take the prisoner from here," the man said dully. He handcuffed Ron and led him out of the room toward the cells.

"Well, looks like we're done," Hermione said finally. Neville and Virginia responded with a nod of their heads.

A few minutes later, Hermione walked into her office, after having dropped Neville and Virginia off at their floor. Hermione sat down at her desk and was just about to begin her days' worth of work when a very bubbly Charlotte flounced into the room.

"Hey Hermione, how did it go?" Charlotte asked.

"As to be expected," Hermione replied.

"Oh. Ok then," Charlotte replied, clearly expecting more news then was given. "Oh, by the way, Cooper Adams resigned. He'll be replaced within a few days."

"Cooper resigned? He was one of my best employees. His office was right next to mine. Owl me his resignation form when you get the chance," Hermione responded, slightly disappointed. Charlotte walked out of the room. Hermione sat down in her desk chair and pulled out her next case when she realized she had forgotten to do something very important.

"Oh no. I forgot to go to St. Mungos to do the counter curse on Sarah!" Hermione muttered to herself. She dropped everything as is was and quickly walked to the apperation point.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Hermione went as fast as she could to Sarah's room. When she got in the room a Healer was there with her back turned.

"Excuse me…" Hermione said, trying to get the Healers attention. The Healer turned and Hermione immediately recognized who it was.

"Cho! It's lovely to see you again! I didn't know you were a Healer!" said Hermione to the Healer, who just happened to be her old friend, Cho Chang.

"Oh, hello Hermione. It's great to see you. Are you visiting Sarah?" Cho asked her.

"Sort of… I know the counter curse to the one enacted on Sarah. Would you like me to do it?" Hermione said.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot permit you to use spells on a patient. If you tell me the spell however, I could try it."

"Ok well the incantation is _mitigandea._"

"Thank you," Cho said as she performed the spell. The jet of purple light hit Sarah and she awoke from the curse with a loud breath. The girls face was pale but she looked relieved.

"Thank you!" Sarah said once she had taken in her surroundings.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Hermione asked her.

"I don't really remember," Sarah faltered slightly, then attempted a retelling. "I was walking on Charing Cross road, going to work. This man was walking toward me wearing orange robes and he did a spell on me. I don't know why and I don't remember anything after that."

Hermione, ever the observant, picked out a few surprising words from Sarah's retelling.

"He was wearing robes…?" Hermione questioned, knowing that Sarah, being a muggle, would wonder this as well.

"Oh, yes. They were bright orange. Chudley Cannon's robes, I believe." Sarah said. Hermione's eyebrows knitted together at this statement. Sarah immediately understood Hermione's confusion.

"I'm a Squib." Sarah explained shortly. Understanding crossed Hermione's face.

"But how did you know we were in a wizarding hospital?" Hermione asked.

"I've been here. When I was a kid, my younger brother used accidental magic on me and I ended up here at St. Mungos with green skin." Sarah explained.

"Oh, I understand." Hermione said. "You will be kept for two days for observation, and then released. If you need anything, my name is Hermione Granger."

"Thank you, Hermione." Sarah said as her eyes began to droop. Hermione stood and walked out of the room, leaving a sleeping Sarah in her wake.

Hermione stepped into her office ten minutes later and plopped down in her desk chair. She massaged her temples to bring peace to her pounding head. _I am so glad that's over with, _Hermione thought. _However, I will have to go to Azkaban eventually to interrogate Ron. _This thought did nothing to soothe Hermione's nerves. Knowing she would have to face Ron and ask him about what he did was not an enjoyable thought. _But I still have a week_, Hermione said, mostly to calm herself. Hermione's headache had nearly subsided when Charlotte came crashing into the room. _Ughh, here it comes again, _Hermione thought referring to her headache.

"Hi, Hermione!" Charlotte said happily. "Did you go see that girl yet?"

"Yes I did. Her name is Sarah. She has much improved from the curse that had been on her. Did you know she was a Squib?" Hermione said.

"No, I didn't know that. Was that on the description of the case?" Charlotte asked.

"No. Do you have Cooper's resignation form with you?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, I do. The interviews for someone to take Coopers place have been completed and the new worker will be in tomorrow." Charlotte said.

"Thanks." Hermione said as she filed the paper.

"Hermione, it's almost six o`clock. You should leave soon." Charlotte suggested as she turned to leave.

"I may do just that." Hermione smiled as Charlotte left. Hermione began to pack up her things when an owl flew in through the window. She walked over to detach the letter from the owls left leg. The owl was a beautiful white and brown barn owl and she had never seen it before. She looked to the very end of the letter for the signature and saw that it was from Ginny. Hermione began to read the letter.

_Hermione,_

_Guess what? I got an owl! Her name is Athena and she loves treats so be sure to give her a few. Have you seen the Daily Prophet today? When I first read it, I nearly fell of my chair! Anyway, mum`s been crying all day about Ron. It's like Percy, but worse! Come over after work and we can have some tea. _

_See you later!_

_Ginny_

Hermione gave Athena an owl treat and the bird flew off through the window. Hermione wondered what Ginny was talking about when she mentioned the Daily Prophet but decided she would find out soon enough. She picked up her things and apperated to Grimmauld Place. She appeared right outside the front door and gave it a loud rap. Within moments, in front of her stood the fiery redhead Hermione knew to be Ginny.

"Hi, Hermione! Come in." Ginny said. Hermione smiled and walked into the large, gloomy house. She walked into the narrow hallway that lead to the kitchen and then sat down on the bench at the kitchen table.

"So did you see the Daily Prophet?" Ginny asked as she got up to prepare the tea.

"No, I was awfully busy today and didn't have time." Hermione responded.

"Well, you just have to see it. It`s very surprising." Ginny told Hermione as she passed Hermione her copy of morning paper. Hermione's eyes trailed down to the headline:

**Draco Malfoy Disowned?**

**Draco Malfoy excluded from family fortune.**

"Malfoy got disowned?" Hermione said, between her laughs.

"I know! I wonder what he did!" Ginny said, in mock concern. Both girls giggled. Hermione scanned the rest of the article. The only important parts were that Malfoy, junior, got to keep only the money that he earned, (which, mind you, was enough to overflow three Gringotts vaults.) and that the remaining part of the Malfoy fortune would go the Parkinson family when the senior Malfoy's died. _I wonder how they came up with that deal, _Hermione thought. Ginny set Hermione's tea in front of her and began to sip on her own.

"So, where's Harry?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Oh, he's at work." Ginny responded. She glanced up at the clock. This clock had two hands, one that said Ginny and one that said Harry. Ginny`s hand was pointed to 'home' and Harry`s was pointed to 'traveling'.

"It looks like he will be home any second." Ginny said. At that moment, a pop was heard in the hall and Harry burst into the room.

"Hi Ginny," Harry said. He started to walk over to her when he noticed Hermione there. "Oh, Hi Hermione."

"I`ll leave you two alone then." Hermione said, smiling at the couple.

"Bye!" They said in unison as Hermione apperated out of the room.

No more than a minute later, Hermione appeared at the front door of her flat. _I cannot believe Malfoy got disowned. What is he going to do now? Get a job?_ Hermione snorted out loud at the thought of Malfoy working. It wasn`t likely, Hermione concluded. After all, he had at least three times more money the Hermione, and she had a good amount of money. She sighed and made herself some dinner, then went to sleep.

_Beep, Beep, Beep! _The buzzing of Hermione's magic-powered alarm clock caused her brown, bushy head of hair to pop off her pillow. She groaned loudly at the thought of yet another day of reached over to turn off the alarm and much to her reluctance; she got out of her warm bed.

Hermione had just sat down at her kitchen table with some eggs when she remembered what today was. Today was the day she found out who would be taking Cooper`s place. With renewed enthusiasm, Hermione finished eating, got ready for work and apperated to the Ministry.

The door to Hermione's office creaked open and she moved to the chair. She carefully put all of her papers in order and began working on her case.

"Hi Hermione!" Charlotte's blonde head popped through the door.

"Hello, Charlotte. How are you?" Hermione asked the younger girl.

"I`m great. The new worker should be here in the next few minutes" Charlotte reminded Hermione in her usual perky manner.

"Alright. Thank you for reminding me." Hermione said. Hermione pulled out her best quill, a beautiful and long peacock feather. She began to take notes on everything she had learned about Ron's case so far. A few minutes later, a loud knock filled the silence.

"Come in." Hermione said, without looking out from her work.

"Granger. Long time, no see." Hermione looked up. _Oh, no_, Hermione thought.

**A/N: Who do you think it is?! Leave a reviews with your guesses.**

**Do i really have to say it? No flames.**

**-Soaring 557**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am SO sorry about not updating! School just started and I have been absolutely swamped with homework and tests. Because of school, my chapters will probably not be consistent, but I will try. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and favorited this story. On with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. 'nuf said. Also, I used the pet name 'ducky' which I got from High School Musical. **

Chapter 4

Draco Malfoy entered the Ministry through the visitor's entrance. He had never been very welcomed there whether he had received full pardon or not. He thought that it would make a slightly better impression on the officials if he used the lesser used entrance and didn't Floo in like he owned the place. The minute he stepped out of the telephone box, the entire hallway fell silent. Draco tried to continue on like he hadn't noticed. He walked through the noiseless hallway and his footsteps echoed in the cavernous room. Draco stepped into an empty lift and remembered why he was here. He had been disowned three days prior was now expected to work. Draco scoffed at the very thought of working for someone. He had always been a very independent individual and working with other people was only something he would do if it was a last resort. Which it kind of was…

XXX

_Three days earlier…_

Draco walked at a rather fast pace down the main stair case of Malfoy Manor, his heart hammering with anxiety. His father had been released from Azkaban and Draco was required to meet him by the large fireplace in the sitting room where the elder Malfoy would be arriving by Floo. He half expected a 'Welcome Home' banner to be draped across the marble fireplace, courtesy of his mother. Draco's last seven years since his father's imprisonment had been relatively peaceful with the absence of the commands and verbal abuse from his father.

Yes, Draco _had _had a huge business appropriately named Malfoy Inc. thrust into his very unwilling arms, but a peaceful seven years nonetheless. Draco's father had run Malfoy Inc. before he was imprisoned and ruled over the subjects in his royal kingdom with fear. Once Draco had taken the job, the business was run with much less fear and much more efficiency.

Draco looked ahead and saw that he was quickly approaching the closed door of the sitting room. Within seconds, he was standing in front of the large oaken doors. He raised his hand to knock but the door swung open before the wooden sound could be heard.

"Ducky! You're just in time! Your father will be arriving any minute!" said the high-pitched, but excited voice of Narcissa Malfoy.

"Mum, I've told you not to call me Ducky." Draco said with fake exasperation.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ducky." Narcissa said. She had distracted herself by straightening the picture frame on the wall and was clearly not paying attention. The picture was of a smiling Draco seated on his mother's lap, a regal look plastered onto her beautiful face. His father stood behind Narcissa, his hands on her shoulder, looking like the imposing, pureblooded, aristocrat he was.

"_Mum…_" Draco said, slightly annoyed now. While these fun, carefree moments were rare, they would likely cease once his father came home. Lucius had very specific expectations on how his house should be run and fun or playful teasing fit absolutely nowhere in that system. So, in a way, Lucius returning from Azkaban was detrimental to everyone but himself.

"What time is father supposed to be here?" Draco asked his mother gently.

"2:30, dear." His mother responded, now distracting herself with brushing the non-existent dust particles off of the antique vase.

"Mum, I personally asked Dizzy to clean the sitting room this morning." Draco reminded her.

"Yes, I know ducky. You know I don't exactly trust house elves. And I want everything to be in order when Lucius comes home." Narcissa said as she fluffed the pillows on the coffee brown, leather sofa.

"Speak of the devil…" Draco muttered as green flames rose in the fireplace and a shadowy figure stepped out.

"Narcissa. Draco." Lucius nodded curtly to each of them. "I trust that you are well?" Draco nodded and his mother gave a small, half-smile. Satisfied with this answer, Lucius turned and left the room, his long, black robes sweeping across the floor.

"Mum, I must go as well. I'll see you at dinner." Draco said and followed his father out the door. Once out of the room, Draco followed the familiar path to the West Wing of Malfoy Manor. His parents had given him this wing for his 20th birthday. The East Wing belonged to his Lucius and Narcissa. Draco arrived at his study and pushed open the door. The room was not large and consisted only of a wooden desk, an armchair and a small, over-full bookshelf. Draco sat on the armchair and thought about the events prior. _Now that father is home, I guess he'll want his job at Malfoy Inc. back._ Draco sighed. While he had never liked the job much, Draco had grown used to it. Now he would have to think of something else to occupy his days. A loud crack interrupted Draco's train of thought.

"Master Draco, Dizzy wishes to inform you that- "

"Dizzy, how many times have I told you to knock?" Draco asked, slightly annoyed at the house elf for apperating into his study.

"Dizzy is sorry, Master. Dizzy wishes to inform you that Master Lucius would like to speak to you in the Masters personal office." Dizzy said in a high-pitched voice.

"Thank you, Dizzy. I'll go at once." Draco said and the house elf apperated away.

Two minutes later, Draco stood in front of the large doors to his father's office. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Yes, Draco knew exactly what his father wanted to discuss. But talking with your father, one-on-one, for the first time in seven years can do unthinkable things to your stress levels. Draco raised his fist and rapped loudly on the door.

"Enter." Came the cool voice of Draco's father. Draco opened the door and stepped inside. Lucius motioned to a chair and Draco sat down.

"Draco. So lovely you could join me. I assume you think you are here to discuss how my return will affect your job. Am I correct?" Draco nodded that this was, indeed, correct.

"This is partially true. We will discuss staffing later. However, now, I would like to inform you of a more pressing matter." Lucius said, his voice smooth as silk. Draco raised a blonde, perfectly-manicured eyebrow in confusion.

"Which side did you pledge your allegiance to in the war?" Lucius asked, eerily calm. Realization dawned on Draco. He had been raised to follow the prejudice ways of Lord Voldemort but when given the choice, he chose to fight with the Order of the Phoenix. This last minute decision saved him and others from death. His father had been arrested soon after that for being a Death Eater. Draco, after finding no other option, decided to tell his father the truth. What was the worst that could happen?

"Father, Potter saved me from the fire in the Room of Requirement. The same fire that killed Crabbe. It was the least I could do. Plus, I- " Draco was cut off by his father.

"I don't want to hear your childish excuses, Draco. The point is that you have been disloyal to this family. The beliefs of the Malfoy family have gone back thousands of years and you have dishonored each and every one of them! You should be ashamed!" Lucius yelled, his voice rising with each sentence. Draco cringed at his words.

"So I have come up with a solution." Lucius continued slowly. "You are to be disowned from this family and this family's fortune. The conditions are in this envelope."

"But father, I was only showing my gratitude to-" Draco was cut off by his father.

"Enough! Malfoy's do _not _beg. You have disgraced this name enough as it is. You are to pack your things and leave this house immediately." Lucius said sharply. Draco stood abruptly, grabbed the yellowing envelope his father had pointed to stormed out of room.

Once in his study, Draco collapsed in the plush armchair and took the letter out of his pocket. The letter read:

_Dear Mr. Lucius Malfoy, _

_ We are pleased to inform you that your needs have been met and your son, Draco Malfoy, has been hereby disowned from the Malfoy family. The conditions are as follows: _

_The person involved will be allowed to keep his or her surname but the name will no longer hold the same respect._

_The person involved will be allowed to keep his or her individual inheritance and they will be unable to ask their ex-family for money, as it will not be given._

_Should Mr. and Mrs. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy decease, all of the remaining Malfoy fortune will be given to the Parkinson family, unless otherwise addressed in their will. _

_The person involved will no longer be able to live at Malfoy Manor, as they are not part of the family._

_Should Mr. Lucius Malfoy decease, leaving his wife widowed, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy is able to alter this arrangement it suit her needs._

_We thank you, Mr. Malfoy, for approaching the Ministry of Magic with your conundrum and wish that, should you have any questions, to please do not hesitate to ask._

_ Signed, _

_ Marcus Hipworth_

_ Minister of Magic_

"Why would he do this to me?" Draco yelled. He grabbed a book off the bookshelf next to him and threw it at the wall with every ounce of strength he had, losing his control. He sighed and unwillingly stood up to collect the book. After snatching the letter off the arm of the chair, Draco left the room, walking briskly to the East Wing. Draco walked fast, reaching the other end of the Manor in only a minute. He approached his mother's private room and didn't even bother knocking.

His mother looked up, startled. Draco crossed the room in three strides and thrust the letter under her nose.

"Do you know anything about this?" Draco asked, harshly. Narcissa scanned the letter Draco had given her. By the time she had finished, Narcissa had grown very pale.

"N… No, ducky. I had no idea." Narcissa stammered.

"Isn't it illegal to do something like this without the other family members consent?" Draco pondered.

"I honestly don't know. But it _will_ be okay, ducky. Stay here while I go talk to your father about this." Narcissa stood and crossed the hall to her husband's office. Draco took this time to analyze his surroundings. The last time he was in his mother's private room had been when he was a child. The room looked exactly the same. There was not very much furniture, but there was a small sofa along one wall. Across form the sofa was a white vanity with a large mirror. There was a portrait of him, Narcissa and Lucius on the wall. There was also some vases with blooming, pink flowers scattered about the room. The wall was painted in a pale pink shade.

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by shouts coming from across the hall. He tried to listen but the sounds came out muffled. After listening for a few minutes, the only words he could pick out were his name and "traitor". After about ten minutes, Draco heard the door to his father's office open and Narcissa stepped out. She walked across the hall to her room and sat on the sofa. As she got closer, Draco saw that her eyes looked glassy and she appeared on the verge of tears. Draco assumed that Lucius had given her the "Malfoys do not show weakness or emotion under any circumstances" speech he, himself had gotten so many times as a child.

"There is nothing we can do, ducky. Lucius and the Minister signed a magically binding contract." Narcissa said, sadly. Draco lowered his eyes in defeat.

"Is there any place I could stay, for now?" Draco asked his mum, who now had tears pouring freely down her face.

"Y… yes. I own a f…flat in London." Narcissa said through her tears.

"Thank you, mum." Draco said, truly grateful that his mother would do this for him.

"You're welcome, ducky." His mother sobbed. Draco gave his mother a quick hug and promised to visit her before he disapperated to the flat that would be his new home.

XXX

_Three days later…_

Draco stared nervously at the oak door in front of him. He had yet to meet the person who was going to be his new boss; however, it was likely it would be someone he knew from Hogwarts. He knew she was young, about his age, and very intelligent. Draco knocked on the door and the sound echoed in the silence.

"Come in." Draco heard the female voice from within the room say. He pushed open the door and glanced to the desk, curious of who would be sitting there. Draco tried his best to hide his shock, as Malfoy's never show weaknesses. He knew that hair all too well. Draco had exactly two seconds to comprehend because the person began to look up from her work. Draco decided with the traditional approach.

"Granger. Long time, no see." Draco drawled. Hermione Granger looked up with an expression of sheer panic on her face. Draco smirked. _Classic,_ He thought.

**A/N: I hope everyone liked it! Review, review, review!**

**Flames will be used to light my vanilla candle.**

**~Soaring 557 **


End file.
